By the blade of an Eagle's sword
by Archangel V2.0
Summary: Rewrite of SAO Archangel. As the light of a great mentor fades from the world, the truth is locked within Masyaf once again. Will the wisdom of those who came before be passed down, or will the choking darkness of the Templars take everything.


**This is essentially a rewrite of SAO Archangel and I will be posting this in the crossover section because I feel there is too much stuff linked to both of the categories. So sit back and enjoy this story. This story will be highly irrelevant to several details in the original franchises this fanfiction stemmed from, so please take that in mind. **

**To prevent myself from being sued, here is the disclaimer: Assassin's Creed and Sword Art Online do not belong to me. However, the OCs does. :D **

Masyaf, 1512

"Another artefact? No, you will stay here. I have seen enough for one life." Ezio took off his wristblades and threw them onto the floor, along with his sword and drew away from the Apple.

"I have lived my life as best I could, not knowing its purpose, but drawn forward like a moth to a distant moon. And here at last, I discover a strange truth, that I am only a conduit for a message that eludes my understanding. Who are we? We have been so blessed to share our stories like this; to speak across centuries. Maybe one of you, those who come in the future, would answer all the questions I have asked. Maybe you will be the one who will make all the suffering worth something in the end. I am tired after all these years, I lay down my arms here as an assassin, proud of the only life I ever had. Yet, I do hope one day, someone will make all of the sacrifices made by the assassins throughout the ages worth something."

With that, the Italien Master Assassin left Altair's final resting place, the library of Masyaf, the place where he came to seek clarity, yet found none. The place where he came to seek the truth, yet did not understand it. The place where he came to understand, yet he left with more questions than when he came.

He knew that the time when he could fight to understand was gone; he just wanted to treasure the things he did not treasure in youth, things that seemed surplus when he was young; yet was the fire that kept him moving. Love, liberty and time, things he had thrown away at his pleasure when he was young, seemed so precious in the twilight of his years. He would no longer be an Assassin; he would just be Ezio Auditore, an old man who tended to a farm. The world's destiny would no longer be in his hands, it would belong to those who came after. However, he had something more important, Sofia and his love for her. For him, it was enough, he was content and satisfied with his life, for it had been a truly fulfilling one. When the time comes for him to pass on, he would do so with contentment few enjoyed.

Village of Masyaf, 2021

A young man, drawn towards this place inevitably because of the intriguing stories passed down through the ages, looked up towards the menacing and cold grey walls of the castle that once was a beacon of unity and strength. He leapt down from his viewpoint, brushing some dust off his coat. He then strode towards the castle doors that have long rotted from the strains of time and the weather. This place reminded him too much of decay, of death, of loss and of suffering, yet he knew that what waited at the end was worth it. Walking up the stairs to synchronise a better viewpoint, he soon found the point where all the evidences had pointed to. Walking over, he pushed a lever with all his might and found himself facing a hole in the mighty walls with a box in it. On it was a note:

To those who might find this box,

I do not know who you are, nor do I know why have you came here or what you have searched for. However, I wish to convey a message to you. The contents of the box will not lead you to fame, nor give you wealth or power, nor give you honour and respect. Therefore, if you have come here for those, be gone from the castle, and never return. However, if you wish for the truth, a truth that I had failed to understand, you may proceed on. Be warned, knowledge of the truth could be dangerous. I wish that I could help you, yet my time has passed. You are on your own now, Fratello Mio.

Ezio Auditore Da Firenze

The young man opened the box. In it were six-glowing discs, the keys of Masyaf, the keys to open up Altair's library once more.

The young man smiled as he proceeded down to the bowels of the castle, where the entrance of the vault was. He took five of the discs and placed them to open the door. He then walked into the dim hallway. Finally, he reached the end of the road. Altair's skeleton still sat on the chair, forever, as the grandmaster of the Assassins.

"Requiescat en pace Altair, pago i miei rispetti a te."

He then sunk to his knees and bowed to the assassin; before walking over and pushing a piece of stone in the wall, causing two pillars to open up, revealing an Apple of Eden. The young man took the Apple and placed it in one of his pouches. However, he did not notice a dart flying towards him. The effect was quick; he collapsed onto the ground due to the effect of the neurotoxins spreading rapidly into his nervous system, causing catastrophic organ failure.

"Well, for you to open the door for us, how helpful. But it ends here, with your death." A voice rang out in the room.

The young man turned over in anger and saw another young man around his age. That man was clearly Asian, probably Japanese. The other man turned around and kicked over Altair's chair, sending the skeleton onto the floor and shattering into many pieces.

"Come osi mancare di rispetto il mio antenato bastardo!" the young man let out a muffled yell, due to the toxins spreading throughout his body. Yet, the other man seemed to enjoy his anger. However, it was not to last. The other man took the Apple swiftly and left the room. Meanwhile, the young man bit his own finger and wrote down two letters, K. A. Having done his final contribution to the Order, the young man lapsed into the eternal slumber that claimed all.

The murderer went by the name, Kayaba Akihiko.

Two days later, Masyaf

All of these had been worrying him. He had not heard from him since he went to uncover the final secrets of Masyaf. Had something happened to him? Otonashi thought as he walked through Masyaf village. He has light brown hair and a pair of blue eyes that radiated intelligence and authority. He was a descendant of an Italien and Japanese, raised in Italy. However, at the tender age of 32, he was the Mentor of the Brotherhood in both Japan and Italy and it was rumoured that he was a descendant of the great Ezio Auditore, the legendary mentor of the Italian assassins that ushered a golden age for the Order in Europe.

However, he had more important things to worry about. Things were simply not right, and as the mentor walked into the Vault, his worst fears were realised. The sight of the grandmaster of the Assassins defiled was the clear proof on which people did this, the Templars. In the corner of the room, he found the young man, with his eyes still wide open, staring up with glassy orbs that no longer shone with life.

"Requiescat en pace Fratello Mio, può la prossima vita favore che." Otonashi said while closing his eyes. He then looked to the ground, and saw the two letters written in blood.

However, what caused Otonashi the most unease was the fact that the Apple hidden inside the vault was missing, and there was only one group of people who would kill to get the Apple. Otonashi sighed, knowing that he could do no more here, in Masyaf. However, he needed to track down the Apple, fast, before the Templars could do anything with it.

The two other assassins collected the body and buried it and followed Otonashi out of the area, after they had restored their mentor's bones and buried them properly. Otonashi sealed the place and brought along the keys of Masyaf, intending to seal the area forever.

As the sun set, three hooded men walked through the village of Masyaf.

Unknown Location, Northwest Tokyo

"Have you retrieved the piece of Eden?" an inquisitive yet demanding voice called out to Kayaba Akihiko.

"Yes I have, and I definitely made a mess of that vault in Masyaf." sniggered Kayaba Akihiko.

"Alright then, hand it over to us, we will make sure that we keep it safe while we research on it." The man said.

"No, I will keep this Apple to myself, since I was the one who found it. Besides, you and Abstergo already have another Apple. What is the point of taking this Apple? Anyway, my research on the Apple will be of great use to you and your plans." Kayaba Akihiko answered calmly.

"You are testing my patience boy, but since you have been one of the most renowned scientists in the world, I will allow you to have the Apple. But should you choose to side with the Assassins and give them the Apple. Your life is as good as gone." The man's expression hardened, showing a glare through his icy eyes that would tear apart even the strongest soul. However, Kayaba Akihiko just smiled lightly to him.

"Don't worry; they will not have the Apple."

Rome, 29th June 2021

"Mentor, are you sure about this? Are you really leaving Italy?" One of the hooded men inquired Otonashi, who merely nodded in response.

"I am indeed leaving for Japan. The Templar who slighted our ancestor resides in that land. He also had Altair's Apple. A Templar should never possess such a dangerous item. Do not worry about me; we have a Brotherhood there as well, as well as friends and allies. Meanwhile, Costantini, do not disappoint me, lead the Brotherhood in Italy well. Should I fail to return, you will be named as my successor to the position of Mentor of the Italian Brotherhood." Otonashi bowed to his second-in-command in Italy, before entering the boarding gate for the private jet.

"Buon viaggio, fratello mio."

"Possono le probabilita che si favoriscono troppo, fratello mio."

Tokyo, 30th June 2021

A hooded man strode in the middle of the airport. Japan was a strange place. It was just like his father had described; a place full of colours, smells and sounds he was not familiar with. Yet, there was a strange familiarity he had associated with this place. However, those feelings were to be tossed aside for now, he had more pressing matters at hand. Besides, he had just found the men that were here to welcome him. A group of hooded men walked into the lounge just outside of the gates. He had not seen them for ages; it felt like a reunion with family, bittersweet. He hated to see how people aged as time went by swiftly, mercilessly. His second in command was already 42 years old, past his prime already, and he looked older than ever.

"Welcome back, Mentor." He said simply.

"It certainly feels nostalgic to come to a place where I had not been for so long, the last time when I was here when I was barely fifteen, it has certainly changed a lot. The last time when I came here, you looked so young, Igrashi."

"Don't even talk about young, you should have looked in the mirror and compared yourself then to you now. You looked really childlike then." The vice-leader of the Brotherhood commented on Otonashi's appearance.

"We could talk about all of these later. Firstly, has the Brotherhood located the location of the Templars' main base of operations yet?"

"Come to the Brotherhood's operating base first, then we will explain everything there. Come, my brother, there might be Templars here, let just get to a safe place first."

"I don't think I could say no to you anyway." Otonashi smiled at Igrashi.

"Of course you cannot." Igrashi smiled lightly back.

Tokyo was such a refreshing place from the red of Rome and the waterways of Venice. The architecture was also different, with many more towering skyscrapers than the cities of Italy. The oriental culture so much different from European cultures; food, buildings, design, traditions and even the girls here were different; not to say much cuter than Italian ones. However, Otonashi knew that he had a more important job than seeking girls in Japan.

"Mentor, why don't we have dinner at my place before we head over to the Brotherhood's main base?"

"Bene, sto gia affamato."

"Sorry, I did not catch that mentor, could you repeat yourself?"

Otonashi then realised his mistake of speaking the wrong language. "Sorry, I have been in Italy for too long. Talking to my fellow brothers always seem the same, no matter where you all are from."

"Always so careless, you are. I have no idea how you even became our Mentor. The last time I saw you, you looked so young." Igrashi smirked at Otonashi. "Ah… There is my house, let's go in."

"Okaerinasai, goshujin-sama." A cute voice called out as Igrashi opened the door, with Otonashi following close behind. Without a few steps taken by either of them, a young-looking lady walked out into the corridor. "Who is it you have brought along this time?"

"So, Igrashi, you finally got married? It's about time anyway, considering your age." Otonashi said with a slight smirk on his face. "Good evening, I am Otonashi Kei; I am your husband's friend. Now, shall we have dinner?"

Assassin Brotherhood main base, 31st June 2021

"So this is the new base you secured for the Brotherhood? It looks well to me." Otonashi said as he walked around the building, inspecting every detail of the compound. "Shall we get down to business?"

"Sure, mentor," Igrashi said as he walked over to one of the computer terminals, with Otonashi following him.

"As you can see Mentor, a group of Assassins have located the Templars main base to be in this café in the northwest of Tokyo. Their leader seems to be this man named Kayaba Akihiko; he frequents the area almost every day. All of the Templars listen to him as well. If you are unwilling to face so many guards, you could always go to the Shibaya district west of the city centre, Kayaba Akihiko goes there often, and with no guards." Igrashi explained.

"The places where he is guarded are probably the places where everything is hidden. Ready the Brotherhood, we are heading to the northwest of this city." Otonashi ordered.

2 weeks after failed attempt to break into secret laboratory, Tokyo

"As the situation stands, we could only wait and see what happens. Kayaba Akihiko is able and will use the Apple against us. The question is, what is he planning to do with it? He has not done much with the Apple. Surprising, for a Templar that is."

"What we know now is extremely limited; we only know that Kayaba Akihiko will be making a new VMMORG named Sword Art Online, making use of a technology named Full-Dive, essentially making you able to feel everything inside the game, just like in real life."

"And how does he hope to achieve those effects?"

"Well, the Full-Dive program uses something called the nerve-gear, which sends pulses and signals to your brain, which acts like brainwaves, making you seemingly "feel" everything that is happening to you in the virtual world."

"Hmmm… The part about the brain connection is important, I have a feeling we nailed the target."

3 days before the release of SAO

It has been such a long time since they had that conversation, yet it shines in Otonashi's mind like none other. Several surveillance missions carried out by the Assassins have found out the location of Kayaba Akihiko's secret hideout for developing SAO. Being the curious mentor he is, Otonashi decided to pay it a visit.

Otonashi stood still, not wanting to alert the guards of his presence in the tunnels. He slid silently along the walls, shoes not making a sound as he rounded another corner. A menacing guard stood ahead, gun at the ready. However, he was not facing the right way. The Assassin smirked, calmly walked up to him and stabbed him right in the back with his hidden blade while covering his mouth. The limp body slumped onto the floor, blood starting to flow freely, but Otonashi couldn't care less.

"Requiescat en pace, Templar," Otonashi said while closing his eyes.

He continued his way down the dimly-lit corridor, eyes darting around furiously as he tried to use it to penetrate the dark. It was really straining. Heaving a heavy sigh of defeat, the Assassin activated his eagle vision and instantly, the darkness was parted by a sea of colours. Otonashi simply looked for the red.

As he walked onto a platform, he saw two guards below the platform. Jumping off the platform, landed gracefully and stabbed the guards with his twin hidden blades. It killed them instantly, giving them no chance to react or shout for help. Otonashi smiled as he walked on, his target already coming into sight, the room where the new "game" was programmed. Looks like he came here just at the right time, Kayaba Akihiko was in the game already, one less problem to consider. As Otonashi walked to the terminals, he stared at the immense amounts of data in the computers. Second computer on the right… Otonashi remembered Igrashi's words which gave him the location of the administrator computer.

It was obviously locked with a password. Otonashi knew Templars were foolish, but not in this regard. Luckily, the Assassin's seemed to be always one step ahead. With a few swift clicks of the mouse, the password cracking program started to run from a USB Otonashi brought along. It was not long before the barriers were shattered and Otonashi broke through.

Being one of the Beta Testers, Otonashi entered his ID into the system and made it a Game Master, just to make sure that he could have all the power he could get to investigate Kayaba Akihiko's game. Third computer to the right…

Otonashi suddenly remembered that there was an item scanner that scanned items that the creator wanted to add into the game. Well, I cannot guarantee that the game will give me something that suits my fighting style. Since this is a world of swords, I will scan in the Sword of Altair and the hidden blades. It might be quite useful after the Brotherhood goes into the game, I can duplicate the items. Just as Otonashi finished all the changes and saved it into the system, a sudden email popped up into the administrator computer.

ARGUS DEVELOPMENT

Kayaba Akihiko, this is Doctor Vidic, I have heard of your progress into the creation of this game and the purpose of it. We are currently quite pleased at the progress you are making. Take note, do not lose the Apple, and once you are done, give it to us, we will be using it.

Dr. Vidic

The purpose of this game…

"Have you looked enough already?" a cold and taunting voice came from behind.

"Sometimes, I ponder over that question by myself. But, do you think you have looked enough at the world, if I kill you now, would you regret it?" the mentor coldly answered.

Just as the man was about to fire his gun, a throwing knife pierced through the air and the man's throat as well. The man fell down onto the ground, with a barely audible gasp of shock as he collapsed.

"Now then, back to the…" Otonashi was rudely interrupted by the soundings of alarms and the sounds of the guards converging on his location.

"Alright then, I will have to leave this for next time."

Unbeknownst to him, the next time, would be two years later.

**To all Sword Art Online fans, I know this prelude does not contain much of Sword Art Online. But the following chapters will definitely be about Sword Art. For now, Ja Ne… Of course, reviews are always welcome.**

Firstly: Translation:

Italian: Requiescat en pace Altair, pago i miei rispetti a te.

English: Rest in peace, Altair, I pay my respects to you.

Italian: Come osi mancare di rispetto il mio antenato bastardo!

English: How dare you disrespect my ancestors, bastard!

Italian: Requiescat en pace Fratello Mio, può la prossima vita favore che.

English: Rest in peace brother, may the next life favour you.

Italian: Buon viaggio, mio fratello.

English: Have a safe journey, my brother.

Italian: Possono le probabilita che si favoriscono troppo, fratello mio.

English: May the odds be in your favour as well, brother.

Italian: Bene, sto gia affamato.

English: Good, I'm famished.

Secondly: Explanations:

Well, as all Assassin's Creed fans would know, the Apple hidden inside the vault of Masyaf was destroyed after the Templars tampered with it. However, I would like to state that this story mostly follows the AU of Sword Art Online instead of Assassin's Creed. Therefore, I would like to clarify that all of the "mistakes" I make in the fanfiction is intentional.


End file.
